


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Equestrian Education’

by countessofsnark



Series: TAG Drabbles [12]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianGrandma is an old-hand at horse riding, both casually and competitively. She teaches her sons and grandsons how to ride when they reach a certain age.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Equestrian Education’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
>  
> 
> _Grandma is an old-hand at horse riding, both casually and competitively. She teaches her sons and grandsons how to ride when they reach a certain age._

**SCOTT - The Jockey**

He patted the snorting Thoroughbred’s neck, shifting excitedly in the saddle. Scott had barely soaked up the basics of horse riding, but he couldn’t hold back his need for speed any longer. This was supposed to be the fastest horse in the Tracy stable and he was all too eager to put that reputation to the test. The mare whinnied and launched itself and Scott forward.

Grandma was leaning against the cold metal bars that lined the track. A grin of approval played about her lips as she watched her first grandson completing a run worthy of the Kentucky Derby.

 

**VIRGIL - The Cowboy**

The black gelding trotted into view, carrying the epitome of a cowboy on its back. Virgil had decided to mix his usual choice of plaid shirts with faded jeans and actual ranch approved boots. He had tied a pine green scarf around his neck that complemented his green plaid shirt. When Virgil approached Grandma, he politely tipped his light brown Stenson. 

While her favourite grandson was busy lassoing dummies and kicking up sand inside the pen, Grandma couldn’t fail to notice the pair of girls at the other side of the enclosure whose eyes were locked onto an oblivious Virgil.

 

**ALAN - The Hunter**

They were following the falcon as it homed in on its prey. Alan tried to match Grandma’s pace. He was riding a rather energetic yearling. Both horse and rider felt the urge to dash forward and reach the target of their hunting trip before the airborne hunter whose task was to make the kill. 

Alan pulled his snorting horse up beside Grandma, blue eyes aglow with pride and excitement. At first he hadn’t liked the thought of killing bunnies but eventually the thrill of the hunt took over. The falcon shifted on his gloved hand and uttered a brief screech.

 

**GORDON - The Showboat**

Teaching Gordon how to handle and approach a horse had been easy enough. Getting him to execute even the most basic of commands, had been quite another matter. Gordon had smirked mischievously when he found out that the horse he had chosen was actually a well trained, well mannered, medal winning dressage horse. 

Grandma sighed and facepalmed at the sight of Gordon steering his ginger stallion into a complicated semi-dance rather than the simple ‘gallop-stop-canter’ command he was supposed to practise.

Gordon couldn’t wait for Penny to show up at the stables so he could show off some killer moves.

 

**JOHN - The Jumper**

The white mare and her rider had one thing in common, beside being in possession of long and slender legs: they both loved to defy the pull of gravity, even if for the briefest instance in the case of the four-legged creature. John had effortlessly bonded with his new friend through his gentle voice and demeanour. Before long they were braving even the fiercest of obstacles that were set up inside the pen.

As she witnessed John mounting the mare, long legs getting tangled in the stirrups, Grandma couldn’t help chucking. Gravity is and always will be John’s arch nemesis.


End file.
